Gamzee Makara mata a Equius y a Nepeta
by luciashuichi9997
Summary: Historia en español de como Gamzee mata a Equius y a Nepeta.


Este es un fanfic puramente hecho por mi, pero Homestuck pertenece a Dios, también llamado Andrew Hussie. Disfruten. Leve EquiusxNepeta y GRAN odio hacia Gamzee.  
Narrador: Equius y Nepeta  
Narración: Primera persona.  
Nos encontrábamos Nepeta y yo en una sala, solos los dos, dispuestos a buscar y matar al altasangre, ya había hecho demasiado  
ese endemoniado troll de sangre morada terrestre. Pero mi principal prioridad era mantener a Nepeta a salvo de toda esta  
mierda.  
NEPETA: :33 *¡una furroz y preocupada moirail apurrece de repente de unos madroños silvestres!*  
EQUIUS: D - Observo de manera estoica a la furroz moirail  
EQUIUS: D - Quiero decir  
EQUIUS: D - Saludo a la Srta. Leijon sin dar una frase que indique a%ión en primera persona  
NEPETA: :33 *la señorita leijon pondera sobre si el sr zahhak sigue sintiendose melancolico por su robo amor difunto y  
necesita mas animos*  
EQUIUS: D - El Sr. Zahhak digo yo, seguramente me sentiré melancólico durante un tiempo al respecto, sí  
EQUIUS: D - Pero es, maldición, soy e%cepcionalmente FUERTE y me las apañaré maravillosamente  
EQUIUS: D - Aunque  
EQUIUS: D - Por alguna razón ni siquiera me dijo adiós  
NEPETA: :33 aww :((  
NEPETA: :33 siempre podemos volver a acurrucarnos en la pila para hablar de sentimientos :33  
EQUIUS: D - Nepeta, por el amor de Dio%, un hombre só100 puede discutir sobre sentimientos durante un tiempo  
EQUIUS: D - Cuánto tiempo hemos pasado ya en la pila robótica  
NEPETA: :33 ummmmmmmmmmm  
EQUIUS: D - Creo que ha sido por 100 menos una hora  
EQUIUS: D - Hemos e%aminado mi estado emocional hasta que nos v001vimos 100cos  
NEPETA: :33 ¡j33j33j33j33!  
EQUIUS: D - Qué  
NEPETA: :33 100 100 100 100 100  
NEPETA: :33 ¡es que me encanta como lo dices!  
EQUIUS: D - 100 sé  
EQUIUS: D - Nepeta, creo que deberíamos fustigar este peligro e%tremo de un modo serio  
NEPETA: :33 ¿te refieres a gamz33? ¡j33j33!  
NEPETA: :33 ¡sigo sin estar segura de poder cr33rmelo!  
EQUIUS: D - Eso se debe a que sigues negándote a contemplar nuestros linajes como los factores discaballarios decisivos que  
son  
NEPETA: :33 ¿discaballarios? :?  
EQUIUS: D - Disciplinarios  
EQUIUS: D - 100 siento, mi corazón está ga100pante y no puedo relinchar bien 100s palabros  
EQUIUS: D - El peor de 100s cascos se cierne sobre nosotros  
NEPETA: :33 *pffff* X33  
EQUIUS: D - Su sangre es la más rica y noble posible entre los habitantes de tierra alta  
EQUIUS: D - Como tal, es propenso a ser más violento e impredecible que cualquiera de nosotros  
EQUIUS: D - No todos han tenido tanta suerte como yo en el campo de la moiralianza  
EQUIUS: D - Me empalma pensar que sería de mí sin ti, Nepeta  
NEPETA: :33 ¿empalma?  
EQUIUS: D - Espanta  
NEPETA: :33 ¡oh! pero que mono equius, sabes que siempre estare lista para hacerte un placajeabrazo cuando empieces a  
sentirte especialmente furroz :33  
EQUIUS: D - Sí, la cual es una de las razones por las que debo hacer que tu prote%ión sea una gran prioridad  
EQUIUS: D - El altasangre se ha incorporado en un estab100 de aquel100s que se están v001viendo cada vez más inestables y  
homicidas mientras permanecemos encallados en este laboratorio  
EQUIUS: D - Te ordeno que te mantengas alejada de el100s, 100 has entendido  
NEPETA: :33 j33, ¿estas haciendo mas referencias a ganado?  
EQUIUS: D - Sí  
NEPETA: :33 ¡bueno, si te refieres a vwiskers, ya estaba bastante asustada de ella!  
NEPETA: :33 ¡y si estas hablando del sr ampurra, siempre me ha dado mal rollo de todos modos! asi que no hay nada de lo que  
preocuparse  
EQUIUS: D - Excelente  
EQUIUS: D - Aun así prefuriría que te escondieras, digo preferiría  
NEPETA: :33 ¿esconderme? ¿donde? :oo  
EQUIUS: D - Detrás de ese potrico  
NEPETA: :33 ¿potrico? ¿te refieres a un portal? ¿que portal?  
NEPETA: :33 ¡de que me ALGAS!  
EQUIUS: D - Me refiero a esa puerta de ahí, desdichada caratonta  
NEPETA: :33 ¡oh!  
NEPETA: :33 ¡vale! :33 33  
EQUIUS: D - Ahora 100calizaré al altasangre, Nepeta  
EQUIUS: D - Te ordeno que te escondas, como ya hemos di%cutido  
NEPETA: :33 ¡claro!  
NEPETA: :33 ¡pero hay miauchos chalados por ahi sueltos, asi que no te juegues el pellejo ni tomes muchos riesgos!  
EQUIUS: D - E%igiré precaución, incluso cuando la seguridad está asegurada al 100%  
EQUIUS: D - Aun así  
EQUIUS: D - Todavía me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad de decirte  
NEPETA: :33 ¿que?  
EQUIUS: D - Adiós  
NEPETA: :33 ...  
NEPETA: :33 ¡bueno vale, adios!  
NEPETA: :33 ¡pero mas te vale creer que te volvere a ver pronto, equius!  
EQUIUS: D - Sí, 100 harás

Por favor, ojalá lo hagas. Tras estar seguro de que Nepeta estaría a salvo, decidí subir las escaleras de ese misterioso  
cuarto. Cuando estuve en lo alto de ellas, seguí por una sala decorada con el suelo en rojo, bastante misterioso todo. Llegué  
a una sala oscura, prácticamente no veía nada...Espera...Esos ojos...

EQUIUS: D - Ah, eres tú, Pyrope  
EQUIUS: D - Has visto al altasangre por aquí  
EQUIUS: D - Perdón, "olido"

GAMZEE: jejej.  
GAMZEE: PERO QUE PUTA MADRE.  
GAMZEE: si es el sangrepaleto.  
GAMZEE: JEJ JEJ.  
GAMZEE: puto jej.

EQUIUS: D - Sangrepaleto  
EQUIUS: D - Es una broma

GAMZEE: si tu sangre.  
GAMZEE: ES UN PUTÍSIMO CHISTE RECURRENTE.  
GAMZEE: pues pronto.  
GAMZEE: RECURRIRÁ.  
GAMZEE: en mis putísimos dedos.

EQUIUS: D - La blasfemia es repugnante  
EQUIUS: D - Pararás

GAMZEE: te...  
GAMZEE: ARRODILLARÁS. :o)

EQUIUS: D - tú no eres Pyrope  
EQUIUS: D - tú eres el altasangre, debí haber100 sabido  
EQUIUS: D - Quítate sus gafas falsas de una vez  
EQUIUS: D - Uh  
EQUIUS: D - Si no te es mucha m001estia.

GAMZEE: te enseñaré lo que tengo yo putísimo.  
GAMZEE: SI ME ENSEÑAS QUÉ ES LO QUE TÚ TIENES PUTÍSIMO.

EQUIUS: D - Cómo

GAMZEE: era.  
GAMZEE: UNA PUTÍSIMA.  
GAMZEE: broma.  
GAMZEE: HONK.

EQUIUS: D - Deberíamos hablar en serio

GAMZEE: deberías arrodillarte en serio.

EQUIUS: D - Qué ha sido eso  
EQUIUS: D - El volumen de tu voz sigue fluctuando

GAMZEE: HE DICHO.  
GAMZEE: que te arrodilles cabronazo.  
GAMZEE: HE DICHO QUE TE ARRODILLES DE UNA PUTÍSIMA VEZ, CABRONAZO.

No pensaba arrodillarme. Ni de coña lo haría ante ese sangrerepugnantedealtagama. Pero entonces noté algo traspasar mi  
pierna, algo que me hizo arrodillarme, algo que me hizo empezar a sudar. Era una flecha.

EQUIUS: D - Que coño me has lanzado  
EQUIUS: D - Joder como duele, cabrón.

GAMZEE: NO ME HAS HECHO CASO Y ME HAS OBLIGADO A HACERLO  
GAMZEE: aunque pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras.  
GAMZEE: HONK HONK HONK :O)

El sangrealta se acercó a mi en la oscuridad, yo no sabía que estaba pasando. Vi como partía el arco con el que me había  
disparado aquella flecha directa a mi pierna, la cual me había hecho arrodillarme ante él. Yo no adiviné qué iba a hacer con  
ese arco hasta que lo pasó por alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a apretar y apretar. Esbocé una suave sonrisa. En mis últimos  
momentos no pensaba estar triste. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Nepeta: Placar

Lo estaba viendo todo. Estaba viendo como mataban a la persona a la que yo realmente amaba, la persona que era mi mejor  
amigo. No pude quedarme quieta y salí de mi escondrijo, saltando sobre aquel monstruo llamado Gamzee. Lo que yo no me  
esperaba era que le dio tiempo de sacar sus Porras de la baraja. Aún viendo como las sacaba y temiendo que aquel fuera mi  
final, no me rendí y saqué las garras. Agarró mi brazo, mas conseguí rajarle parte de la cara, haciendo surjir de ella esa  
horrible sangre color morado. Me tiró hacia atrás y me sentí débil por un momento. Aquella fue mi perdición.

GAMZEE: HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK :O)


End file.
